Old
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom hers a conversation and thinks it's him being talked about.


Grissom slammed his office door and threw his

**Was Listening to a conversation a few days ago about getting older and came up with this during my lunch break.**

Grissom slammed his office door and threw the file he was carrying onto the desk,

"I've had enough", he shouted as he sat on his chair,

Sara came running into the office with Catherine, but before they could say anything Grissom was out his chair and pushing them straight back out into the corridor, then he locked the door.

Grissom closed the blinds and sat back in the chair,

He looked at the bottom drawer on his desk and then opened it,

Lifting a bottle of whiskey from the drawer he could see movement from the space under the locked door.

As he took the top of the bottle he could here Sara's voice. "Gil let me in",

Grissom lifted a glass from the drawer ignoring her,

He got the bottle from and poured the whiskey into it.

Lifting the glass to his mouth he closed his eyes and drank the contents of the glass.

Sitting backing in his chair he poured another and another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom opened his eyes and lifted his head from the desk,

As he lifted his head he let out a groan,

The office was in darkness; he moved his hand and put the lamp on his desk on,

He saw the empty bottle of whisky and groaned again,

He went to stand up but fell back down onto the chair,

He got up again this time not falling back down he took one step forward putting one hand on his head and taking his jacket from the coat stand with the other.

He went to open the door but found it locked; he turned the key and opened it to find Sara sitting on the floor across from him,

Sara had her eyes closed and when she didn't move or open her eyes he thought she must be asleep.

Grissom closed his office door and walked down the corridor, still uneasy on his feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara woke to the sound of her cell phone,

She looked at the screen to see Grissom's name flashing on it,

Sara opened the phone and put it to her ear,

"Nice sleep, I'm at home" Grissom said,

"Gil", Sara said, but he had hung up.

Getting up from the floor and putting her cell in her pocket she walked out to her car,

As she walked to her car she saw Grissom's car parked next to hers,

Looking puzzled she got into her car, _if he is at home why is his car here, _she thought.

Sara started the engine and drove home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom got a cab home and when he opened his front door he threw his keys down,

He kicked off his shoes and then went into the bedroom closing the door and taking off his clothes letting them fall to the bedroom floor and then getting under the covers of the bed.

As he lay in bed he thought back to what had happened earlier.

_Grissom had walked to the break room door and heard Sara say, "He is old though",_

_Catherine said, "Yeah but you wouldn't get rid of him just because he is old, you have…", _

_Sara was laughing at what Catherine was saying,_

_Then they both saw Grissom standing at the door not looking too happy,_

_As they both went to say something Grissom walked away and went to his office._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Grissom heard the front door close and closed his eyes, he didn't want to speak Sara or even see her,

I_ should have left her sleeping outside my office, _he thought as the bedroom door opened.

"Gil we…I wasn't talking about you", she said standing over the bed looking at him.

Grissom didn't move or say anything,

"Gil are you awake, we need to talk", she said crouching down to face Grissom, she could smell the whiskey from him,

When he didn't reply she walked out the door and walked over to the sofa,

Sitting down on the sofa her cell phone rang, it was Catherine,

"Are you okay, have you spoke to him?", Catherine asked

"I have felt better and No he called me when he was home and when I got here he was in bed asleep, he has been drinking", Sara said

"I'm sorry Sara". Catherine said,

"It's not your fault, he has been acting funny since last month, since his birthday come to think if it, I will talk ti him when he wakes up", Sara said as she looked towards the bedroom,

"Catherine I better go I think he is awake, call you later, bye", Sara said as she closed the phone over,

Sara got up and walked out into the garage, she came back in five minutes later holding something in her hand ans walked into the bedroom,

Grissom was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands,

"Gil you have to listen to me", Sara said as Grissom let his hands fall onto his lap and closed his eyes,

He never said anything,

Sara pushed the item she had in her hand into Grissom's hand, he didn't look at Sara,

It was soft he took hold of it and looked at it, it was a bear,

He looked at Sara puzzled, "what is this?" he asked

Sara looked at him and said, "This is Ted this is what me and Catherine was talking about when you heard us in the break room",

Grissom looked at the bear again holding it with one hand,

"He is the old though", she said the same words Grissom had heard her say,

Sara took Grissom's free hand and squeezed it,

"We had been talking about things we kept over the years, and I was going to through it out, Catherine said I couldn't get rid of him because he is old, but if you had hung around to let her finish you would have heard her say, You have to keep memories of your childhood",

Grissom smiled and brought her hand to his lips kissing it then saying, "so you hadn't been talking about me being old", he said kissing her hand again,

Sara laughed, "No Gil, I don't care what age you are, you are not old in my eyes", she said as Grissom lifted the bear up to look at it, and placed it on the side unit,

Grissom turned to Sara and put his arms around her both falling to lie down on the bed kissing each other.

After making love and laying in bed Grissom turned to face Sara and said, "Iv been an old fool these past weeks Sara, I'm sorry honey",

Sara smiled, "Gil no more talk of being old, you might have acted like a fool though", she said laughing

THE END

**I don't think Grissom would have left Sara sitting outside his office and walked away, but he did in this ff ;)**


End file.
